


Welcome Home Surprise

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Modern Era, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: The title says exactly what you're thinking. Yep, Reader-chan is a female reader here, and basically your bf Kylo missed you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home Surprise

Returning to the home in New York you shared with Kylo, had you giddy with joy, given that you wanted to surprise him. You had made a trip back home to catch up with family and friends, but decided to surprise your slightly workaholic boyfriend by returning home a day early. _‘He’s always so busy sometimes. For once he should at least give himself a break.’_ , you thought. Not that it was bothersome, the time apart was good for the both of them, and your favorite part was reuniting with him. You stepped out of the cab and raced up the steps to your cobblestone, colonial-style townhouse. You had decided to bring back a few things from home, including one of your old iPods. You had found it while sifting through the junk in the family’s old garage, and decided to recharge and bring it back to show your old R&B playlists with your boyfriend. You could hear his muffled voice coming from the home office as he was finishing a phone call, and got an interesting idea. You pulled out the device from your bags, and quickly took out the headphones that coiled around the iPod, turning up the volume. You felt your body start to sway when the song’s first note hit your ears, vibrating throughout and filling your with a sense of nostalgia. Each step you took from there on had a slight bounce to it as your hips moved back and forth, and soon the lyrics began to leave your lips, that couldn’t help but start to reach Kylo’s ears as he hung up his phone. _‘That’s odd. Who could be here at this hour?’_ , he thought to himself as he descended down the stairs to the living room. The music continued to bring a certain swagger to your steps and as you made your way towards the chorus. You continued swaying your hips as you did during your routines, eyes shut and letting the music flow through your, with the sensual lyrics dancing off your tongue. A bright smile was plastered on your face as the song echoed throughout the hallway. You could feel the swell beginning to rise in your chest as the chorus fell from your lips. “I’m telling you loosen up my buttons baby, say what you gonna do to me—“, You dramatically threw your arms open as you belted out the lyrics, only to be cut off by something large and warm embracing your open form before You could fully finish the chorus. Your eyes fluttered open to see that sleek, lean build engulfing your in his arms. A wide grin formed on your face. You nuzzled into your lover’s chest, attempting to finish the chorus by muffling it through his shirt, Kylo let out a hearty laugh before speaking, “I do believe my sweet won’t have to be waiting too much longer.”

You looked up into those dark irises and found yourself lost in them. Kylo released you from his embrace, cupping your cheeks in his hands, brushing both of his thumb gently over your cheeks. You smiled softly before replying, “I’m glad. I decided to surprise you, and come back a day earlier than expected. I was starting to miss you.” One of Kylo’s hands dropped from one of your cheeks, and pulled your into his form. “And it was one of the best surprises you could think of.” His expression was soft with his eyes half-hooded, and you knew why. Despite their loving union, and Kylo healing his relationship with his parents, he was and still could get extremely lonely and would miss the company of you. “You’re not alone anymore. You have me.” You lifted your hand to rest on his, gently stroking the back of it with your thumb while you took his other hand in yours—how easily his dwarfed yours. You knew this was his one weakness, where you could always have his entire attention focused on you alone. “Why don’t we go spend some time catching up?”, you said as you stood on your toes to kiss his cheeks, neck, and ultimately his soft lips. That was one of your favorite ways to pass the time with him, wrapped up in his arms, as they exchange sweet nothings and kisses to each other. But Kylo had other plans it seemed, remembering the sensual tunes he heard from your music.

“I was thinking something a little more _sensual_ than that my dear,” he purred, guiding you by the hand towards the couch. “Oh _more_ sensual, mi amor?” you teased. You knew exactly what he had in mind, but you weren’t going to make it easy for him. “Yes, I imagined having you sit on my lap while we did as we pleased. Maybe to some of that music you were dancing to”. Kylo licked his lower lip as he watched you with hooded eyes. Normally the young man would take his time with his lover, but you could tell this was a time where lust, want, and desperation prevailed over his rationality. Your eyes trailed over him, gently biting your lower lip as you pushed him down onto his chair. _‘Mi Dios, why is he so damn handsome? Black and blue were always good colors on him’,_ you thought to yourself noting his outfit. Kylo was dressed in a crisp, blue button down with black slacks, hair as sleek as ever. A satisfied smirk crept onto Kylo’s face as he pulled you roughly onto his lap. His hands began roaming your body, familiarizing himself his favorite parts of your build, curves and contours, and all. His face barely left your neck as he kissed and sucked at your sensitive flesh, pulling soft whimpers from you as one hand fumbled with your belt, while the other slipped underneath your blouse to undo your bra. He was going mad from the scent of your perfume—it consumed him. “I missed this, I missed us,” you gasped softly as he finished undoing your belt, pushing your pants and underwear down as quickly as he could, and removing your bra as well. Meanwhile your own hands were desperately trying to remove Kylo’s own belt, noticing the bulge underneath his pants. He was just as eager as you were.

“I missed this as well,” he purred, his lips faintly pressed against your ear bringing a tingle up your spine. It was only a few more quick movements until a couple of buttons on your blouse were uncovered enough for your mounds to be exposed, while Kylo’s shirt was opened and his pants discarded enough for you to feel his member, eager to slither inside you. It wasn’t long till the both of you were reacquainting yourselves with the sweet sensation of your quivering, dripping cunt around his member, as it enticed both of you to fall farther into the abyss. You trembled under his touch, his one arm wrapping firmly around your waist and hips, keeping You in place as his cock pulsated against your walls. His other arm reached out, grabbing your old iPod off of the other side of the couch. “What are you doing?” You cried out softly, your face hot and flushed. “Did you not once say to me that it we should try to listen to music while being _intimate_ with one another?” Kylo groaned softly, pulling himself back to look you in the eye, to see how you was slowly becoming so unhinged in his lap. He licked his lips at the sweet moans you released. Kylo smirked while watching You before he resumed the last half of the song You had played while you was dancing earlier. Something that made Kylo change his pace almost immediately as his cock went from a steady pace to a slow and agonizing one. He continued to hold you firmly against his body, your breasts pushing up against his heaving chest, letting out an uneven sigh as he forced himself to continue at such a leisurely pace. Given that there was not much left, the song ended as its last note echoed in the living room.

“I— _ah—_ well yes—but…”, you found it difficult to refute him as he continued to have his way with your, being helplessly held tight against his body. You snaked your arms around his neck, whimpering as his ministrations probed you, stroking and massaging the walls deep inside your cunt. Kylo snaked his other arm tightly around your waist, completely trapping you against his body as his dick plunged further into you. “That—not— _ohhhh_ “, your words broke off as you buried your face into his neck. He had this way with You, a way that left your completely at his mercy and how he relished in it, especially in their more intimate moments like this. A long drawn out whimper erupted from your mouth. ‘ _How long is he going to tease me like this?_ _’_ _,_ _you miraculously thought through the white noise as both of your hips swayed and met each other._ Soon, the next song came on, the seductively sweet words of Marvin Gaye filling you and Kylo’s ears as he probed deep inside your, still holding you against his body. You squirmed against him, panting and sighing as you felt each stroke of his cock against your quaking walls. “Lo...Kylo— _ahh!_ “, a satisfied sigh left your lips as he stuffed you entirely, his cock reaching as deep as it could to your sweet spot. He loved watching your writhe under his touches. You loved this closeness with him, even if it was _absolutely torturous_ right now. Even if it seemed as if he was going slower than the music itself, taunting You. This togetherness, being so close You can feel his heart pounding, and you loved every second of it. Little did you know the lewd thoughts that raced through Kylo’s mind. If he were to die right now, it would the most blessed way he could go. The woman he loved, in his lap, fucking him into oblivion with your tits bouncing in his face that he would gladly suffocate in, and your beautiful eyes conveying the equally strong emotions he held for you.

When he started to hum and sing lowly along with the music, slowly catching on to the repetitive phrase “Let’s make love tonight”, you found yourself a complete mess. Softly whimpering his name as he pressed your closer to him, erasing any space that could have been between the two of them. It was almost suffocating, a sweet torture, but it wasn’t enough. You needed, and wanted to feel even closer to him, somehow—and Kylo needed to be closer to you. You wove your fingers into his hair, clinging onto him as you felt your walls begin to tighten, while Kylo buried his face into your chest, moaning as he left kisses and love bites on your tits, while rubbing his face into them as well. The song began to slowly fade out as Kylo continued his torturous pace, leisurely probing into your sopping cunt. You let out a pleasured sigh as Kylo stopped gently singing along to the song. You could feel your orgasm building higher, tightening deep inside as his cock continued to pulse, pushing against your cunt’s throbbing walls. The mood suddenly shifted for you when that next song came on, the blare of horns and underlying sound of smooth violins. You knew this song far too well. _‘Oh this damned man is going to have too much with this.’_ “The—songs—changed—“, You gasped breathlessly. Curiosity sparked in Kylo’s eyes, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. “Now why would that happen?” Kylo smirked, dragging his hand against your flesh as he moved to your quivering hips, digging in a little before beginning to move his own against yours in tune with the male singer’s crooning voice. 

Kylo’s pace quickened, something you were craving for so desperately. You also could finally move your body with his, and _move_ you did. You pushed hard against his crotch, moving your hips back and forth frantically. You needed him, _all of him!_ Now that you had more mobility, you didn’t know if the song mattered so much. “Fi—ine,” You moaned, moving your hands from his hair to the sides of his shoulders and arms. Using the new position, you arched your back and began to thrust your hips against his in a wild frenzy of uninhibited lust, a sight that Kylo gratefully took in; your mouth agape and eyes closed, _his name sung repeatedly on your pink lips_. He could watch you like this for hours, and he planned to. As the song hit the chorus a wide smirk grew on Kylo’s face. He leaned up, whispering into your ear between soft grunts and groans, “My dear—much like this song there may be other dancers in this world—but dear I would only see you. Only you have the most bewitching techniques that leave me weak.” The blush on your face deepened and Kylo let out a chuckle, and he tried to swallow down his emotions. At the pace both them were going at, it wouldn’t take long for both lovers to reach that ecstatic release that threatened to bubble over. “Kylo—Kylo— _Kylo_!“, You cried out, each time he seemed to hit your sweet spot that brought your even closer. You moved your hands—lurching over Kylo and finding new grip on the top of the couch as You continued to move your hips with his.

Kylo groaned, his grip tightening on your hips before sinking his face into the space between your shoulder and neck, failing to stifle his moans into your hot flesh. His moans became louder and louder with each thrust into your dripping cunt. “C-Cum in-, inside me,” you gasped, barely able to keep your eyes open as you rode Kylo for dear life, chasing that euphoric release with him. You could feel his hot breath against neck and his teeth graze your collarbone, his hands were on your waist, helping you to move and slam your hips against his. _He was so close!_ You could feel it, his desperation as he moved his mouth from your neck, as he looked deep into your eyes, which were hooks into his soul, filled with a ravenous passion and want. Kylo crashed his lips hard against yours, moaning as he chased his release, wanting to feel as connected as possible as they reached the peak. You quivered in his hands, letting his tongue overwhelm you in the kiss. You could feel his loud groan as his hot seed quickly coated your walls. The sudden warmth and blissful feeling pushing you over the edge, moaning into the hot kiss, as you and Kylo both came together. Coincidentally, the song about lovers dancing and swaying ended as well. Kylo pulled back, admiring the hot flush that covered your cheeks and the trail of saliva that connected them both. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling You close, his cock still deep inside your pulsing cunt. The two of you collapsed against the couch and eventually slumped down in a post coital bliss, sighing and laughing in the afterglow. It was a brief respite until Kylo slowly raked his hands across your body, other activities still on his mind. “Shall we continue this in the queen bedroom, my queen?” Kylo cheekily smiled, gazing deeply into your eyes. “Yes, my love,” You said breathlessly. “Perfect,” Kylo replied, gathering you up into his arms before standing. You looked over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs towards the bedroom, noticing your old iPod lying carelessly on the floor now, having been knocked over by the activities. You decided to go back for it in a while. ‘ _Remind me to start using my old music when we’re making love’_ , you coyly thought to yourself.


End file.
